Charlas
by La Dama de Azul
Summary: Atsushi siempre fue algo cerrado respecto a sus sentimientos,pero si algo en lo que nunca mentiria,es en que ama a Risa


Charlas:

_Bueno,Megumi,ya estamos aqui,ahora es hora de que me expliques todo..._

Ciertamente,era absolutamente raro ver a Atsushi Otani,quien todos habian conocido como la persona mas graciosa,comica y despreocupada en sus antiguos dias de secundaria,con el sembante serio,cruzado de brazos,mirando a una chica que sin duda era digna hija de Risa y el,porque,a pesar de ser identica a su madre a sus quince años,media 1,56 de altura.

_Ya te dije,papa,esa estupida a cuerda de Miyabi se cree mucho solo porque es unos diez centimetros mas alta que yo,estabamos en practica de tennis,y ella ni siquiera golpeo la pelota hacia el otro lado de la red,la disparo hacia arriba,y luego dijo "es una lastima desperdiciar la pelota,pero ya que no tango nadie con quien jugar"_para ese momento el rostro de la chica se fue crispando al punto de parecer que un aura negra afloraba de su su cuerpo,tal y como hacia Risa,su madre, cuando se enojaba.

_Bueno te entiendo _a el aun le molestaba cuando hacian comentarios de su propia altura_Pero no creo que haya sido razon como para lanzarle la pelota de tennis y desviarle la nariz ¿cierto?.

La verdad es que,muy en el fondo,estaba orgulloso de su hija ¡Eso era hacerse respetar!¿Quien se creia esa tonta para insultar a su hijita solo por tener estatura escasa?

Y lo que es peor,es que esa altura hasta le era muy linda,y en estatura pequeña,como lo era Megumi,simplemente le daba aires de ternura,y era por eso que muchas veces tomaba preferencia con su hija menor.

Yuto era el hijo varon de la familia igualito a Atsushi,solo que habia heredado la estatura de su madre,y tambien su era simpatico,distraido y algo despreocupado,aunque muy valiente cuando tenia que serlo,y Risa supo que habia hecho bien en ponerle asi a su primer hijo (Yuto signica:hombre valiente).

Cuando Risa quedo embarazada por segunda vez,y con su hijo habiendo cumplido dos años de edad,a los tres meses supieron que seria una niñ bien ambos estuvieron muy felices con el nacimiento de Yuto,habian habido algunas complicaciones en el ,Risa y el bebe sobrevivieron (Otani jamas se habia asutado tanto en su vida)pero los medicos habian advertido que seria riesgoso tener otro hijo,ya que complicaria la salud y lo que ra peor,la vida,de Risa.

Por eso,por mucho que le doliera a Atsushi,habia propuesto a su esposa abortar,pero ella se nego,asegurandoles que iba a estar bien.

Atsushi nunca conocio a una persoa tan cabezota como Risa.

Pero la queria,y le dolia saber que podria haberla perdido.

Nueve meses despues,Risa tuvo a las 3:54 de la madrugada los llantos de un bebe rompieron la atmosfera de tranquilidad formada a esas altas horas de la noche.

Y por eso,puesto que jamas lo habian discutido,Otani lloro por primera vez frente a su esposa y sus amigos (por supuesto que Nakao,Nombu,Chiharu y Suzuki estuvieron con ella).

No era un llanto de tristeza,era mas bien un se perdonaria si algo les hubiese pasado a su esposa y a su hija,y por eso,puesto que Risa habia elegido el nombre de su hijo,el bautizo a la recien nacida como Megumi,ya que el significado de ese nombre era milagro,bendicion.

Y lo fue: Esa niña tal vez se pareciera mucho a Risa,pero habia sacado el caracter podrido y la lengua acida de su padre,y su pequeña Megi (como la apodo) habia sido su pequeño orgullo...

Incluso ahora,que le haba roto la nariz a una compañera de supuesto,no era que habia que insentivar a la chica a ser violenta pero ¡Esa niña idiota fue la que la provoco!

Y si no fuera porque su esposa le habia mandado a hablar con ella y advirtiendole que bajo ningun punto de vista le dijera que lo que hizo estaba bien,el la habria felicitado y le hubiera regalado una raqueta nueva.

Pero,a pesar de lo que pensara,y muy a su pesar,sabia que su enojona pelirroja tenia razon,y quesu hija no podia agredir a otros tan impulsivamente.

_¡Pero no entiendes,papa!_el grito de su hija lo saco de sus cavilaciones_Ella se burla de mi altura,y nunca me deja competir en el tennis contra ella porque supone que no soy una "rival digna".¿Nunca te molestaron por la altura?

Punto debil,ahora si que no podia rebatir eso.

Megumi sabia que al menos podria aplazar el castigo (a pesar de que era un golpe bajo)porque su padre siempre habia sido muy sensible en lo que concierne a su altura.

_Por supuesto que si,pero aun asi,yo jamas jugue sucio ni me enoje tanto cuando decian cosas por el estilo.

_Mama no dice lo mismo,es mas,una vez incluso quisiste cambiar tu apellido a "Kotani"para que quedara mas apropiado,porque tia Chiharu se burlo de tu altura_Las palabras eran astutas y la chica tenia una expresion de satisfaccion en su tierno rostro.

_Touche_el padre admitio su derrota.

_A decir verdad,yo jamas supe como tu y mama llegaron a ser mas que ese grupo con el que los tios los comparan siempre ¿Como era_se puso el dedo indice en la boca,y puso cara de estar haciando memoria_Ahh...ya recorde¡Los All Hanshin Kyojin!

_Si,nos llamaban asi siempre,soliamos discutir mucho,pero a los demas nuestras peleas les parecian graciosas.

_¿¡"Les parecian"!?¡Si pelean hasta por como esta la miel untada en el pan!

_Bueno,quieres que sigamos hablando,o mejor cambiamos de tema a que castigo tendras.

_¿Y al final como fue que se hicieron pareja_Megumi tena una sonrisa incomoda en el rostro.

Muy bien,espero que pongas atencion a la historia que te voy a contar...

To be Contnued (imaginen musica de suspenso)


End file.
